The new Arc family
by Baothghalach
Summary: watch the story of Jaune, Ruby, and Yang as they go through Beacon as pretty much gods. The problem with the school is that there is the ninja wanna-be, the stuck up white person who may possibly be a psychopath, the invincible girl who can't seem to get that JAUNE WAS DATING SOMEONE, a pancake sorceress, a silent mentally insane companion, and a headmaster who likes coffee.(Crack)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new and Rewritten version of my old story** ** _Jaune's new family._** **This had a different story arc and a new working pairing.**

 **Warning: This chapter includes mentions of child abuse/neglect.**

* * *

 _Outside the borders of Vale~Village of Patch~Xiao-long/Rose residence~10 Years before Beacon~10:30 at night_

* * *

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long lived with their father, both mothers MIA, Summer Rose presumed dead. Most would think that with a loss of two wives that the father, Taiyang Xiao Long, would be overprotective of his daughters. In reality instead of seeing his daughters as the last pieces of his broken family, he sees them as constant annoying reminders of his dead wives.

Taiyang would love nothing more than to see his daughters done away with so he can wallow in his sadness. Taiyang knows that he can't kill his children... directly. So instead he deprives them of food, water, and basic human contact. The only actual time that either Ruby or Yang had seen the outside was under the basement door crack and through and open front door. All the windows in the basement he shoved them in were blocked off with thick sheets of metal he built into the concrete foundation.

Both Ruby and Yang were deathly pale, comparable to printer paper. Through the scraps of cloth they called clothes, you could count their ribs. They had sunken eyes that held no mirth, they held nothing at all really, just dead orbs that they use to look into the same dark, dank, cold basement they see every waking moment.

They didn't get lucky enough for their father to ignore them and maybe remember to throw food into the basement, no. When Taiyang was particularly stressed he would relieve his anger on the two, thankfully he didn't do anything sexual to them. He would never risk people finding out that he abused his kids, even worse if they found out that he sexually abused them. So he just locked them away hoping that without them his memories of his past wives would leave him.

* * *

One fateful day it all changed for Ruby and Yang. After a beating like they usually got from their 'father', he made mistakes. He left a couple of his 'tools' in the basement. Taiyang also didn't notice one of Yang's arms was unchained, and she was close enough to reach the 'tools'. Also he forgot to lock the door upstairs, probably thinking about going to one of the bars to drink away memories. All of these added together made it an easy way out for escape.

Yang was close enough to the tools so she grabbed a hammer and started bashing the rusty chains and broke them. She did the same to Ruby's chains and dragged her. She stumbled up the steps and weakly opened the door, dragging Ruby through. She dragged Ruby to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as she could and shoved it into a grocery bags. When she got back to Ruby she started to drag her when she noticed lights out the front door.

Startled she started to drag Ruby as fast as she could towards the back door. She unlocked and opened it right when the front door started to open. She grabbed Ruby and dragged her as fast as she could towards the forest that was behind the house. she was halfway through the backyard when there was yelling and their inebriated father stumbled out the back door.

Because Taiyang was drunk he stumbled and tripped over a bump in the grass and fell down. This gave Yang enough time to drag her and Ruby into the forest and escape their father.

The one thing that Yang did not plan for was the Grimm, she had never really known about them except whenever they came snuffling by the blocked windows. Yang and Ruby were lucky enough to miss all the Grimm in the area and escape into the forests between the kingdoms.

* * *

 _Forest between Kingdoms~10 Years before Beacon~7:00 in the morning_

* * *

Ruby woke to the sound of shuffling leafs and breaking twigs. Even if it was midday barley any light came through the canopy roof, it was even worse with it being early morning. That left visibility to almost a 0, the only indications that there was something there would be the small flashes of red from all around them.

Ruby turned to her sister and tried shaking her awake. It was all for naught as Yang was like a hibernating Ursa when it came to her sleep, she was only waking up on her terms. This left Ruby to deal with the problem herself, which meant that with her situation would be running while dragging Yang at the best possible moment. That would be nigh impossible since their were Grimm, specifically Beowulfs surrounding them.

She did the only thing she could think of, which was grabbing a sturdy looking stick and standing somewhat protectively over Yang. This didn't seem to do anything and most likely would lead to her just getting more injured before being killed.

All the eyes seemed to stop moving and zeroed in on her and Yang's position. The only movement in the clearing was Yang's breathing and her shaking in fear. At that moment a Beowulf started to move towards her, picking up speed until it was sprinting at her. The Beowulf's full body had just appeared from the treeline when another figure appeared, this one was inherently human. As this person practically appeared out of thin air in front of Ruby, she squeaked, as the person held up something akin to a weapon's silhouette.

He was in front of the Beowulf as it dived towards him and Ruby. Faster then the eye could see he smashed the weapon into the Beowulfs body, turning it into red and black mist. That only seemed to anger the other Grimm as they also dove out of the bushes. After that it was all just a blur of red mist.

As soon as the last Beowulf died the figure turned to them, Yang had woken up in the middle of the fight but was too scared to actually move. When the figure fully turned around they noticed it was indeed a male, though he looked to be around Yang's age of 7. Without warning Ruby jumped at the figure; hugging him. He caught Ruby without any issue and held her while she cried and profusely thanked him. When she seemed to calm down she looked aver to Yang who was staring frightfully at the boy.

"You need not worry yourself, I am of no danger to your safety." He spoke in a calm and soothing tone, slightly deeper then you would find on an average 7 year old. This seemed to calm Yang down some, if only a little. Yang slowly stood and walked over to Ruby and pulled her into a hug with a lost look in her eyes, staring into the forest.

"Who are you?" Yang asked and in response got smacked in the back of the head by Ruby.

"Yang! You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking for a name." She then turned to the figure and smiled.

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao-Long, well half sister." Ruby spoke cheerily. The boy in return smiled and spoke in the same soothing voice.

"My name is Jaune Arc, may I ask as to why you both are out here in the forest?" The newly introduced Jaune inquired. Ruby the ever cheerful child answered.

"We came from our house." All Jaune did was raise his eyebrow at this. "We left because our dad was a meanie." Jaune seemed to catch on and nodded before speaking.

"Would you like to come live with me? I came from around the same situation." Yang seemed skeptical at this, which Jaune noticed.

"My parents and sisters were not as excepting of me as a family should," Jaune started, "They did somewhat of what what your father did to you except they tried to get rid of me permanently." This seemed to humble Yang.

Ruby got a sad look on her face and jumped at Jaune trying to tackle him in a hug, though Jaune didn't seem to notice her dive hug.

"Where do you live then?" Yang asked. Jaune smiled as he replied in his ever calm tone.

"I live not to far to the north of here, I have a hut on the edge of a cliff." Jaune motioned towards what was presumably north. "If you would care to follow, you need not worry about the Grimm, they avoid the area." He started walking towards where he motioned carrying Ruby on his back Yang reluctantly following.

* * *

 _Forest Between Kingdoms~Jaune's Hut~10 Years before Beacon~2 in the afternoon_

* * *

Jaune's hut was a simple 3 room house with no plumbing, though it did have electricity through electric dust crystals. The outside was unassuming except for the fact that the back deck was leaning over the cliff the house sat on. The inside was simple and rustic in a sense, the most advanced part of the house being the electronics room and forge, the forge being in a separate building.

When asked as to how he built and could afford such a building he answered 'saving a few odd villages from Grimm attacks'. It seemed to sate the girls curiosity for a while. He showed them to the only bedroom in the house and put Ruby in the bed where she fell asleep almost instantly. He had motioned for Yang to get into the bed as well which she reluctantly did after sending a mistrusting glance towards him.

Little did any of the three know, this would change the lives of all three them. As individuals. As children. As a family.

* * *

 **End** **Prologue**

* * *

 **End of the prologue of the remastered version of _Jaune's new Family._ As you notice this is starting out differently with a slightly different story, but the premise is still there from the original.**

 **As a note I would like to point out as to stop confusion in further chapters, Ruby and Yang will look to Jaune as a father and Jaune will look at them like daughters using the terms _Dad_ and _daughter/sweetie_ respectfully. Even though Jaune and Yang are the same age and Ruby is only 2 years younger, the point stands symbolically.**

 **-Baothghalach**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long break, I was just too lazy to actually do anything requiring effort.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

In the years following Jaune's unofficial adoption of Yang and Ruby they lived in relative peace, the odd Grimm wandering into their front yard. All in all they lived in relative peace. Well as peaceful as a hyper-intelligent 7 year old training another 7 year old and a 5 year old with odd and outright strange weapons. Ruby preferring getting taught how to use a scythe while Yang, albeit grudgingly, accepted not to use boxing as her main style. Instead going for a big fuck-off sword ( **Think Buster sword** ) and a power suit ( **Think Commander Palmer from Halo 5** ).

Yang's big fuck-off sword was specifically build to be light to her and a huge pain in the ass for who she's swingin' it at. Her power armor also being specially build so only she could wear it, though she did have to go through some augmentations to be able to wear the suit. From who Jaune originally took the idea from had caused the subjects extreme pain and a high chance of death, Jaune said fuck that and made it more efficient, less lethal, and about 3 times as effective meaning Yang was a super human among super humans. Yang grew to a nice 6'9" plus a couple inched while wearing her armor.( **You bet your bitch ass I went there** )

Ruby's scythe was built by Ruby herself as she locked herself in the forge for days until it was finished. The finished product was super deadly, super effective, and on multiple levels of absolute overkill. It was a folding scythe and a sniper rifle, but oh no, having a normal scythe is boring so Ruby's Scythe didn't have just one blade. Her scythe had two blades out of both ends facing opposite directions, so if she spun it really fast it was like a wheel of death. Ruby was relatively tall measuring in around 5'9" short for the family as Jaune himself was over 7 feet tall.

Some may ask 'Where is Qrow?' and that answer was he was on a long term mission; when he returned back to visit his nieces he finds his brother-in-law passed out drunk on the floor. When he woke up and Qrow asked where they were Taiyang got angry and started ranting about how 'his little punching bags ran away'. This consequentially made Qrow angry and he then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He kept searching for them following leads until they were dead. One day he did find them while being shadowed by a group of first years from Beacon on a routine extermination.

That day was today.

* * *

 _Jaune family residence~1 year before Beacon~12:00 in the afternoon_

* * *

Jaune was sitting on the back deck with Ruby and Yang when they all felt some people moving in on their position. Yang got up and placed her helmet on while ruby grabbed her scythe, Jaune just calmly stood and gracefully moved towards the front of the house. Yang and Ruby while living with Jaune had picked up his graceful movements, even though yang was in a several thousand pound power suit, they all looked like they had glided towards the front yard.

They only had to wait a little while before 5 people came from the tree line. The man in the front was a scraggly man who looked to reach 6'1". He had grey hair that stood up, and most of his clothes involved either grey black or red.

Behind him was 4 people a fashionable girl at the front, a rabbit faunus, a blind fox faunus, and a tall Asian man with a big sword. The scraggly man spoke with surprise.

"Never really expected anyone to be living in these parts. Let alone some kids." When he spoke both Yang and Ruby looked like they realized something. Yang took off her helmet showing her blonde crew cut staring directly at the man. Yang spoke in a slightly gruff but still feminine voice.

"Well if it isn't our dusty uncle Qrow." This statement seemed to put off the newly identified Qrow. He turned to look at Ruby who looked at him with delicate intrigue.

"Well it seems it is." Ruby spoke softly with a melodic voice. Her voice bringing attention towards her, which in another universe may have caused her to blush and hide, though here it didn't bother her. Qrow broke the silence.

"Ruby? Yang?" His voice cracking at the end which brought small sad smiled to both Ruby and Yang's faces. They both glided over to Qrow, Ruby softly hugging him. After Ruby let go Yang stepped up and hugged the shorter man. He looked up and gave a weak laugh.

"Don't remember Raven being _that_ much taller than me." This caused Jaune to break in with his ever calm, serene deep voice.

"Most likely not not just anyone can wear the armor she has on." This caught peoples, mainly Qrow's, attention.

"What do you mean?" The fashionable girl questioned.

"Yang here has undergone extensive augmentation so she could wear that armor. All with consent of course." Jaune spoke. This seemed to anger Qrow as he stepped up to the tallest person in the group.

"What did you do to my niece?" Qrow demanded angrily. Jaune unfazed my his anger replied calmly.

"With Yang's consent I have augmented her body to be perfect for the suit she had wanted to use. I have made her bones stronger then the suit she wears, he muscles have strengthened and condensed to the point of her being able to throw around a Death Stalker like you would your weapon. Without these augmentations the suit would have immediately crushed her under its own weight and killed her." This seemed to anger Qrow more then it did to calm him.

"What gave you the right to do that to her!?" Qrow yelled while his hand itched towards his weapon.

"With Yang's consent with a sound body and mind." Jaune replied calmly. The others watched the argument, the only ones not showing open intrigue were Yang, Ruby, and the tall swordsman.

"I should kill you right now for doing this to a child! What if she died during those procedures!" When Qrow mentioned killing him both Ruby and Yang were next to Jaune, looking as though they just disappeared and reappeared next to Jaune. Yang spoke with her gruff voice.

"Qrow you may be our uncle but Jaune is like our father, I wouldn't threaten him if I were you." Ruby nodded solemnly but Jaune just waved them off.

"It is quite alright. He may have his opinion on the matter, but what's done is done." He then turned back to Qrow.

"Was there any specific reason why you are here?" Jaune looked expectantly at Qrow.

"It was supposed to be a routine extermination, now I'm going to take them with me." Jaune looked at Qrow strait in his eyes.

"I will not stop them if they want to go, but if not you will not be forcing them to leave. Is. That. Clear." Jaune stated to which Qrow frowned one again.

"They will be coming with me weather they want to or not." Qrow spoke thus causing Jaune to get angry and worrying all of the others. Jaune slowly walked up to Qrow; storing down at the man. Then after a moment of tense silence bitch-slapped him, sending Qrow in the general direction of Vale. He then Turned towards the others with a serene smile.

"Would any of you like to come inside for some tea?" Jaune asked with a small smile. The four foreigners still looked shocked at the display of power Jaune had shown. He waved them towards his house as they nodded dumbly and followed Ruby and Yang to the back deck. He came back to them with a small tray of tea and set it onto the table while he looked out over the forest. It was all silent until the fashionable girl spoke up.

"I know what Qrow did was wrong and all, but how exactly are we going to get back to Beacon?" The girl questioned before Jaune realized something himself.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Jaune and this is, as you could of guessed, Ruby and Yang." Jaune then motioned towards their group. The rabbit faunus seemed to get the idea and spoke.

"My name's Velvet" She spoke meekly before motioning towards the only other girl in her group. "She's Coco our team leader, then there's Fox and the big guy is Yatsuhashi." At this point Coco spoke up again.

"We're from Beacon, as you could guess, and we still need to get back because me and my team are tired."

"We cannot take you right at this moment but we should be able to next morning. If you so wish we could possibly find some room for you to spend the night." Ruby spoke in her soft and melodic voice as she motioned towards the house. At this statement the Beacon team visibly deflated until they heard that they didn't have to camp in the wilderness and try to find their way back.

The group nodded thankfully and walked into the house and sprawled out on the couches and chairs. Yatsuhashi taking up most of Jaune's specially made couch. Though Coco stayed behind with Jaune as Ruby and Yang went inside the house to watch the others. Coco turned to Jaune as he stared out into the forest.

"Is there something you had wished to speak to me about?" Jaune asked never looking away from the forest. Coco turned to Jaune and stared at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me and my team." Jaune then looked down to her.

"Think nothing of it. I am glad to help those in need." Jaune spoke calmly looking directly at Coco's eyes as though her sunglasses weren't there. His gaze seemed to start something as she looked at Jaune just a little bit differently. Jaune then motioned her to look inside the house; as she did she could see Yang and Yatsuhashi arm wrestling with Fox reffing, which Yang looked as though she wasn't even trying. She could also see Ruby speaking to Velvet as Velvet hugged Ruby crying softly.

Coco made to move into the house to speak to Velvet but Jaune stopped her and just motioned for her to watch. As she did she noticed Ruby seemed to sing softly so that only Velvet could hear, which seemed to calm Velvet down as she looked into Ruby's eyes. When Ruby stared straight back into Velvet's she blushed and looked away causing Ruby to laugh softly. This in turn made Velvet blush even more to which made Ruby smile softly and kiss Velvet's forehead and whisper something into Velvet's ear. Velvet blushed even more and nodded then whispered something back to Ruby, who smiled softly and nodded back. Velvet then got a big smile and snuggled into Ruby but not before Ruby stole a quick kiss to Velvet's lips.

This surprised Coco who then turned to Jaune who had a small smile upon his lips as he watched the scene unfold. Jaune looked to Coco and spoke.

"I will only ask if you have a problem with this." Coco shook her head and smiled also.

"It's about time she broke out of her shell. As long as Ruby is nice to Velvet then there should be no problem."

"Ruby wouldn't her the people she's close to." Jaune spoke with a calm and caring voice.

They both looked back over to where the arm wrestling was to see Yang yawn and then effortlessly beat Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi then looked to Fox who had a look of horror which made Yang give a short bark of laughter. Yang stepped up to Fox, lifted him up by the scruff of his shirt and kiss him. Coco dumbfounded looked to Jaune who looked exasperated and chose that moment to walk into the house. He nodded and smiled to Ruby and Velvet, then walked up to Yang who was still kissing Fox.

Jaune tapped Yang on the shoulder, making her pull away from Fox a small tail of saliva between the two. She looked to Jaune who had a deadpan face, he then turned to Fox.

"Well am I to assume you two are now dating?" Jaune asked causing Yang to nod proudly while Fox nodded sheepishly. This caused Jaune to give a deep chuckle that caught Coco's attention more than he already had.

"Surprise visit from strangers and it turns out that today is the day that both my little girls start dating." Jaune chuckled, he then turned to Fox.

"If you would so wish I could get you your eyesight back." Fox looked surprised as did the rest of his team. He looked to Jaune and nodded. Jaune motioned for Yang to follow him with Fox.

The room was silent until they came back half an hour later with Fox looking around at everything in wonder. His eyes no longer the milky white that is associated with blindness, but now had no pupil or iris but was one solid image of what looked like a supernova continuously going off in his eyes. He looked to each of his team members and smiled, though when he looked to Yatsuhashi he sighed.

"Fuck you're taller then what I thought you were." Thus breaking the tension in the room and causing everyone to chuckle. He looked up to Yang who had her helmet off.

"I don't regret losing that bet now." Yang smiled down and him and pulled him into her side.

* * *

At that moment their family was expanded just a bit more. Team CFVY started showing up with more visits Jaune and Coco started dating the same way Yang and Fox did, though Jaune was unknowing of the bet he still honoured it. Yatsuhashi said that he had no interest in having a romantic partner and was focused on trying to beat yang in arm Wrestling.

Team CFVY had wedged themselves into Jaune's little family life making a new schedule of them visiting on the weekends.

Then it was the their time for them to go to Beacon.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Well that's the end of it, and yes I did shamelessly shove cool things into the story and yes I did skip the romance shit because I absolutely suck at romantic shit.**

 **~Baothghalach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope your ready because this is about to get... uh... story.**

* * *

 _Beacon Academy-Start of Year-2:00 in the afternoon_

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang left the Bulkhead gaining stares as they walked. When they reached the auditorium they were met by team CFVY, and by meeting them they found them when Velvet jumped onto Ruby's back with her head resting on her shoulder. Ruby gave a soft laugh and kissed Velvet's forehead causing Velvet to blush. Ruby whispered something into Velvet's ear; Velvet nodded and pointed towards the rest of Team CFVY coming towards them.

Coco was giggling as she stepped up to Jaune, who bent down and kissed her forehead. Fox was openly laughing at Velvet blushing and walked up to Yang, who had to stand on her toes so Fox could kiss her forehead. Yatsuhashi was smiling as he just stood by Yang and started talking to her.

Everyone had changed since they remembered as Ruby, Jaune, and Yang had left for a couple weeks to make money. Yatsuhashi was more muscular, the result of continuous arm wrestling with Yang. Fox was also more muscular as a result of plain wrestling with Yang, this activity was a reason why Fox also went through the augmentation process making him a couple of inches taller than Yang. Velvet hadn't changed much except for her filling out more, much to the enjoyment of Ruby. Coco herself really hadn't changed much except for wearing the newest most fashionable outfits.

Ruby had only grown some making her just 6 feet tall. Yang was pretty much the same because of the augmentation. Jaune himself had also grown making him a solid 7'6" tall wall of muscle.

Jaune had also finally picked his weapon, or weapons. His first was like his girlfriends purse-of-death, but it was a suitcase-of-destruction. His other weapon was the same size as the purse of death when folded, but it became a war-hammer/tank cannon. The tank cannon was as it says, he took the 100mm cannon of a tank and made it the handle/barrel of his hammer/cannon. He hoped no one had a peanut allergy because it's fucking nuts.

They all started walking to the auditorium garnering stares from many people. When they reached the auditorium they moved to stand in an empty corner. The corner didn't stay empty for too long as a short girl in all white walked up to them and gave a huff when she saw Ruby.

"Aren't you a little young to go here? This is real actual fighting, no practice spars." The girl spoke arrogantly. Ruby just laughed her soft melodic laugh and replied.

"I've been fighting Grimm most of my life. Practice spars would have taken up too much of my time." Ruby then pulled Velvet off her back and placed her in front of her so she could rest her head against Velvet's. "How many Grimm have you fought?" Ruby's voice seemed to get the attention of all the people surrounding her. Everyone expected a high pitched whiny voice not a very beautiful womanly voice that seemed almost angelic. This put off the whiny girl in white until she regained her thought processes.

"What do you mean fought Grimm, you, you look like a child." The girl stated. This time it was Yang who chuckled through her helmet. The girl turned to Yang with a brow raised in curiosity which turned to surprise when Yang took off her helmet and stared at her in the eyes.

"The only child that I see or hear is you princess." Yang spoke in her gruff yet feminine voice. This seemed to gather everyone's attention again as her voice wasn't soft like her sister's. They weren't too surprised that she was a girl as the armor suggested that it was a female. Yang then continued before the girl could respond.

"If you want to argue to people who haven't bothered you go somewhere where you can actually win." Yang then glared at the girl until she spoke again.

"Do you know who I am!?" The girl screeched causing everyone else to cover their ears. "I am Weiss Schnee heiress to-"

"No one gives a shit." Yang interrupted her. This made Ruby giggle and Jaune chuckle. Jaune then spoke his two cents.

"If you would please leave us alone? I could really use some peace and quiet, your screeching is ruining the peaceful environment." Jaune's deep voice again surprised everyone. People were assuming that his voice was going to be fluctuating between deep and high with some cracks in between. They instead got a deem soothing and calm voice that seemed to calm everyone.

Before anything else could be said the headmaster walked up to the microphone and started speaking.

 ** _INSERT SPEECH HERE_**

Then the headmistress walked up and told all of the first years to go to the ballroom for sleep. Coco's team led Jaune, Ruby, and Yang towards their room so they could sleep there. They were stopped again by the girl names Weiss.

"Where do you think you're going? She said the ballroom." Weiss stated snootily. Which it was Coco who spoke this time.

"Well princess I'm taking my team to our dorms, 3 of us just happen to be dating these people. So our plan was to take them to our room and have them sleep there." Weiss was about to speak again when Goodwitch broke in.

"Coco I think they can survive one night in the ballroom."

"But Glynda it'll be our last night we can spend together this year." Velvet pouted. Causing Ruby to laugh and kiss her forehead.

"If wants us to spend the night in the ballroom I see no harm." Jaune spoke turning to Coco. "There will be plenty of times we can visit you guys, besides it's not like you haven't been visiting us for the past year. I also think Yatsu needs to give his arms a break before he loses to Yang again." Jaune finished with a cheeky tone causing Yatsuhashi to frown at Yang while she gave a bark of laughter.

Coco finally gave in and pouted with Velvet while Fox just gave Yang a kiss on the forehead and dragged his team away with Yatsuhashi still frowning at Yang. lead Jaune, Ruby, and Yang towards the ballroom doors and left them to go do some work.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy~Ballroom~Start of Year~10:00 pm_

* * *

Jaune, Yang and Ruby walked into the ballroom and walked to a quiet area by a pillar where a girl in a black kimono. When they sat down Jaune got into a meditative pose while Ruby sat down and pulled out a book; Yang sat down and took off her armor and meticulously cleaned every peace. Though each male and some females were staring at her in her skin tight under suit.

After 10 minutes Jaune got out of the meditative position and walked off to the boys bathroom. When Jaune returned he was in black sweat pants and socks, shirtless. Making many gawk at his superior build, especially the guys who were earlier trying to show off their muscles.

Weiss looked like she was going to come back over but Jaune just waved her away motioning to the sleeping people. When Weiss huffed and went back to her mat Jaune cleared his throat gently getting Ruby and Yang's attention. He motioned to the mats silently telling them to go to bed. They nodded Yang putting all of her armor back on except her helmet and Ruby putting her book away into one of her many pockets. Jaune walked up and kissed both of their foreheads bidding a good night and motioning for the girl in black to put out the candle.

Tomorrow would be initiation, and the start of a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A bit shorter as I want to make the next chapter longer to fit the whole initiation.**

 **~Baothghalach**


End file.
